The 250th Hunger Games: Second Chance: SYOT Closed
by Haylyda
Summary: "On the 250th Hunger Games, as a reminder of the compassion of the Capitol, once a tribute dies, all those the tribute killed will be brought back to life, only once." Open SYOT! Collab between Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and Lulubell2495.
1. Introduction

"On the 250th Hunger Games, as a reminder of the compassion of the Capitol, once a tribute dies, all those the tribute killed will be brought back to life, only once."

Everyone in Panem takes a collective gasp as they realize that not only will the games be longer this year, but the weaklings from the outer dstricts have a better chance at life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that that's over, welcome to our SYOT! *Noise makers sound* The rules are simple.**

**1) This is not first come first served! We will be choosing our favorites.**

**2) No reserving a spot, we want this to be fair.**

**3) On that note, any submissions for the District 1 female or the District 2 female will not be considered, because we're hypocrites, and we want them.**

**4) No recycling tributes! We want people we haven't seen before. We'll be doing background checks on all submitted characters, and if we find them in another story, they will not be considered.**

**5) Over the years, District 7 has become a tentative Career district, meaning that one or neither of the District 7 tributes can be trained, but not both.**

**6) Refer to An Idiot's Guide to Creating a Mary-Sue by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and You're Doing It Wrong by DobbyTheFreeElf1290.**

**7) Submissions will stop being accepted when we feel like it.**

**8) You can submit as many as you want, but only one will be accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BASIC<strong>**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Backup District:

Personality:

Backstory:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Distinguishing characteristics (piercings, birthmarks, deformities, etc.):

**LIFESTYLE**

Friends:

Family:

Occupation (if applicable):

Any prior training?:

**THE REAPING**

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reaction if reaped:

Reasoning if volunteered (No Katnisses!):

Outfit:

Tessera:

**TRAINING**

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to allies? If so, who?:

Open to romance?:

What do they do in training?:

What do they do in their private session?:

Training score:

**THE INTERVIEWS**

Interview angle:

Outfit:

Quote:

Do they win the Capitol's affection?:

**THE GAMES**

Bloodbath strategy:

Arena strategy:

Survive bloodbath?:

How long do they stay with their allies? (If applicable):

Preferred death:

Why should he/she win?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The form and rules are on our profile. Get to it!**


	2. Sponsoring Rules

**A/N: Here is our sponsor system. Don't shoot us.**

Packet of beef jerky: 20 points

Sleeve of crackers: 20 points

Bag of trail mix: 30 points

6 granola bars: 50 points

Empty water bottle: 70 points

Filled water bottle: 100 points

First aid kit: 200 points

20 matches: 350 points

Rope: 80 points

Wire: 175 points

Iodine: 450 points

Night vision glasses: 850 points

Sleeping bag: 800 points

Flashlight: 500 points

Batteries: 425 points

Watch: 1000 points

* * *

><p><strong>How to get points<strong>

You review: 5 points

Your tribute makes it to the final 12: 50

Your tribute makes it to the final 8: 75

Your tribute makes it to the final 4: 100

Your tribute kills someone: 10 for the first kill, 20 for the second, etc...

Your tribute kills someone who has already died: 5 for the first time, 10 for the second, etc...

Your tribute wins a poll (Updates weekly: Story time): 150

* * *

><p><strong>Rules<strong>

1) If we get a PM from all parties involved, two or more users may combine their points to send an item to an alliance or single tribute.

2) Copied and pasted reviews will not receive points.

3) Max of 6 kills in each category.

* * *

><p><strong>Form (Also on our profile)<strong>

Penname:

Tribute's full name:

Tribute's district:

What you're sending:

Total cost of the items:

Who you're pooling points with (if applicable):


	3. Shannon and Ailani

**A/N: Here's a quick filler chapter to give you a feel for our girls from 1 and 2. Remember to submit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Belle (18) POV<strong>

**District 1 female**

I toss a piece of golden blonde hair over my shoulder, and survey my friends. As usual, they're all staring, wide-eyed, waiting for me to finish my story. Typical wannabes. Try as they may, I pushed hard for my spot as reigning leader of all the girls in my training academy, and I intend to keep it. We're on our lunch break, but I haven't eaten much. Skinny means pretty, right?

"So, like, he was all 'Shannon, I love you,' but, I don't know, I guess I was bored of him, know what I mean?"

"Totally," says Mona. Mona is probably the closest thing I have to a best friend, even though, truth be told, I can't stand any of these girls. They were all born pretty; destined to marry into a wealthy family and never have to lift a finger. I was born chubby and ugly, destined to train for the games and focus on brawn over beauty. It's funny how things change.

"'Scuse me," I say, pushing away my frozen yogurt. Without anyone noticing, I slip my white plastic spoon up my sleeve. I get up and walk to the bathroom, trying to seem calm and collected. Not only do I always have to appear to be cool and perfect, I have to _be _cool and perfect. It's exhausting.

I do a quick check to make sure that all the stalls are empty, then lock myself into the one on the end. I take the spoon from my sleeve and shove it down my throat. The frozen yogurt makes a reappearance, and I think _Ah, to be thin and pretty._

* * *

><p><strong>Ailani Vanover (16) POV<strong>

**District 2 female**

"Okay, great," I tell Chloe, my little sister. "You're getting better. What's 8 times 7?"

"56," she says quickly. "Because 5, 6, 7, 8."

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't force her into doing something she doesn't want to do!" Mom yells. "You always said she was too soft anyway!"

"Being a Peacekeeper is an incredibly well-respected field by those in the Capitol," Dad says. "You act like you want us to be the laughing stock of the district."

By an unspoken communication, Chloe and I both grab our jackets. Whenever our parents are fighting- especially over the matter of Chloe being a Peacekeeper later in life- we head off, usually to the training center.

"But wouldn't it be more embarrassing if she ended up-" Mom starts to respond, but I cut her off by slamming the door.

Once we're safe outside, we begin the short walk to the tribute training center. I'm training to be a Peacekeeper, which makes Dad believe that Chloe should follow in my footsteps. Chloe however, wants to be an author. Her favorite subject in school is her English class, and she usually sits alone on a bench during recess, writing in a spiral notebook that none of us are allowed to see.

Once we get to the training center, we walk over to throwing knives. On occasion, I'll try to teach Chloe how to use a weapon, on the off chance she gets reaped and no one volunteers. As we walk over there, clouds of whispers follow behind us, as the regular trainers talk about the girl who prefers a gun to a sword, and her eight-year-old sister with her nose in a book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was just to give you a bit of background on Shannon (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived) and Ailani (Lulubell2495), and once we have more submissions, we'll put the tribute list up. Byeas!**


	4. Scandalous Interviews Are Scandalous

**A/N: This is not a thinly veiled attempt to get more submissions and reviews. Whaaat?**

* * *

><p>"You're on in two minutes, President Risio."<p>

The long standing President of Panem, Atticus Risio was preparing for the biggest interview of his life back stage. It was, after all, his first ever Quarter Quell as president. The interview took place two weeks before the reaping was to begin, and a week later, the Head Gamemaker, and Atticus's college room mate Metaeino Zygoss would be interviewed regarding the arena itself, but today, the president was going to talk about logistics and statistics.

The prep team fluffed Atticus's hair and pulled nonexistent pieces of lint off of his suit just in time for Partridge Fairbanks to call for his entrance. Partridge was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties who had been interviewing since she was eighteen. Her natural hair color was blonde, and it was dyed ever so lightly so it looked almost pink. Her eyes were blue, but she wore purple contacts that would look demon-like on most, but on her, they worked. Today, she was dressed in a bubblegum pink gown with gold jewelry adorning her ears, neck, wrists and fingers.

Mr. Risio, a man in his late fifties walked onto the stage, carefully trying not to let the presence of a gorgeous young lady waiting on the stage affect his ability to talk to the audience.

"Hello, President Risio," Partridge says, sweetly. "It's an honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here," Atticus says. "And may I say, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"You aren't looking so bad yourself," she says. "I have to ask, is that an original Pexella Carrow suit?"

"Of course," he responds with a smile. "Only the best will do when you're the president."

"Right, right," Partridge confirms. "You know, I heard that Pexella is styling the tributes from District 1 this year."

"Is she?" Risio asks. "I had no idea."

"Now, if you don't mind," Partridge says. "I think everyone would appreciate if we'd get into the good stuff."

"You mean this isn't the good stuff?" Risio asks, feigning bewilderment. "I could talk about Pexella all night!"

"I'm sure we all could, but we're here tonight to talk about the games," Partridge smiles. "More specifically, the twist. It said on the card that once a tribute dies, all those he or she killed will be resurrected. My question is how are you all going to manage that?"

"Well, Partridge," Atticus begins. "What you must understand is that there are certain limitations regarding what I can and cannot tell you. Imagine if I were to tell you how we were bringing tributes back to life, and other people caught wind of how to bring people back from the dead. It would be the dawn of a new era that I don't think Panem as a whole is ready for."

"Is there anything you can tell me about resurrection?" Partridge asks, hopefully.

"I'll tell you this," Atticus says. "Our Gamemakers have worked together with world-renowned doctors to develop an injection, that, when put into the bloodstream re activates the cells of the brain and heart, which will slowly but surely bring the tribute back to life."

"So during the games," Partridge says. "Is there any sort of lag between a tribute dying and the fallen coming back?"

"The tributes that will be resurrected will be placed back into the arena at the sight of their death within 24 hours of their killer dying," Risio explains. "When they're sent back in, they will be armed with whatever supplies they had when they passed."

"Well, our time is up, but thank you for being here, President Risio," Partridge says. "I'm sure we're all as excited for the games as I am."

"Oh, I hope so," Atticus says.

"And we're out!" A producer calls.

"Great job tonight, Atticus," Partridge says, taking her earrings out.

"Same to you, darling," the president says. "You don't know how hard it was to hide my feelings for you out there. God, if that interview was a minute longer..."

"What?" Partridge asks, resting a manicured hand on Atticus's knee. "What would you have done?"

"I think you know where this is headed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because fuck logic. 40 year age differences don't matter.**

**A full list of spots we've gotten submissions for is on our profile. Try to work submissions around that, because if we get another submission for the girl from District 7 or 9, I'm going to throw a bitch fit.**


	5. District 1 Reaping: My Strongest Suit

**A/N: District 1 reapings are exciting. So, from now on, at the beginnings of the chapters, we'll be telling you guys who is writing for who. So I, Annabeth, who shall from here on out be writing in bold is writing for Shannon. **

_And I, Lulubell, who will be writing in italics, will be writing for Spark. Now you know who to complain to. Or who to thank._

**Thanks to me, Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Shannon...**

_And YoshiMaster736 for Spark._

* * *

><p>Most arresting, most heart-stopping<br>Most free flowing, most eye-popping  
>Dress has always been my strongest suit<br>~Aida

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Belle (18) POV<strong>

**District 1 female**

"How about this one?" Mona asks, holding up a blue sundress with yellow flowers.

"That's great if you're into looking like a toddler," I say, condecendingly. "Try this one."

I toss my friend a pale purple dress, followed by a pair of strappy white heels. She ducks into my bathroom to try it on, and I pull on a short white dress. I look in the mirror and try to catch it at a few different angles. Why did I think I could wear white? White makes everyone look fat.

I rip the dress off and opt for a shimmering hot pink one that falls to my knees. I look back into the mirror and smile. Much better. I pull on some silver pumps and pound on the door of the bathroom.

"Mona!" I call. "Hurry up!"

"I can't get it to work!" she says.

I open the door and help my struggling friend with her zipper.

"You look gorgeous," she says. "Pink is totally your color."

"I know," I say, flashing a grin. "And purple's yours. Did you bring your makeup?"

"No," she says, sarcastically. "I was just gonna go like this."

"Just making sure," I say.

We cross to my vanity and begin fixing our faces until my mom calls us down for breakfast. We walk down the stairs and make our way into the kitchen.

"You girls look beautiful," my mom says with a forced looking smile.

"They look like whores," my sister, Jessica says. "Prosti-tots."

"Prosti-tot?" I ask.

"Well, you're not old enough to be a real prostitute, are you?" she asks, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure if you were, you'd be long down that road."

"Jessica!" my mother scolds.

"It's the truth," Jess says, taking a bite from her waffle. "Eat, you're a fucking twig."

"Language!" my mom says, seeming hysterical.

"I'd rather not have carbs for breakfast," I say, wrinkling my nose. "Mona and I are gonna get to the reaping early. We'll see you there."

"Thanks anyway, Mrs. Belle," Mona says, apologetically.

"Mona, come on," I say. "I want to be able to get to the stage first."

"Wait, you're volunteering?" Jess asks, softening.

"Yeah, I told you about this weeks ago," I say. "Don't you remember?"

"Sorry, I don't keep track of all the stupid shit my little sister does," she says.

"When have I ever done stupid shit?" I ask, incredulously.

"If I told you everything you've ever done, we'd be here all day" she says.

"We've got time," I say. "Mona, grab a chair."

"Okay, well, to start, you're volunteering," she says.

"Because I'm prepared!" I exclaim.

"You're wearing _that_," she says.

"If you've got it, flaunt it," Mona says, smirking.

"Shannon doesn't have anything," Jess says. "Maybe she would if she didn't throw up after every meal."

"Jessica!" I shout in unison with Mona and my mom.

"I'm done," I say. "Mona, we're leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Spark Payett (17) POV<strong>

**District 1 male**

I wake up to my father shaking my shoulder. I'm immediately wide awake as I remember what day it is, the day I begin the biggest competition of all. I stretch as my father tells me that my breakfast is ready; fruit, with bacon, eggs, and toast with peanut butter. I'm trying to get used to eating more food so I don't get as sick as the girl from District 4 a few years back while I'm in the Capitol. She was a total ditz. I sit up and stretch some more, and then I can't contain myself. I jog down the stairs into our kitchen. I want to eat quickly; the reaping starts in an hour and I want to arrive a little early, however, my mother wants to actually talk.

"Good morning, sweetie." She starts. "How are you feeling?" She seems genuinely concerned, but I think it's more for my mental health than physical health.

"I'm fine mom." I reply, rolling my eyes at her. She gives me a disbelieving look. She is extremely against me volunteering today, but my dad talked her into it. After all, this is my life's dream, and I would never be happy knowing I missed my chance.

"I'll be fine today, too. I can do this." I really wish my mom would have some faith. I can do this.

"I know you can." She replies. "I just wish you'd wait one more year. You could get that extra year of training in before everything becomes so... real."

"Mom, relax. I'll be turning 18 before I even get into the arena, and this might be my last chance to volunteer."

"I know, it's just-" I cut her off.

"Look, mom. I have to go finish getting ready so I can get to the reaping on time. We can talk later." Obviously this is a lie, because we'll only have a few minutes later, and that will be within the walls of the justice building.

After I finish off my last bite and down the rest of my water, I bolt back upstairs to take a shower. It must be the fastest shower of my life and then I'm standing in my room in nothing but a towel. I pull on some flexible black dress pants so that I can quickly move to the stage, as well as a white button down and a blue suit jacket. I look myself up and down in a mirror, and I think I look pretty damn gorgeous. With my short blonde hair and sky blue eyes, it's pretty hard for me not to notice the whispers, and it doesn't hurt that I'm 6" and 173 pounds of muscle. Not that the stares really mean anything. Everyone knows that I don't care enough about actual humans. I just want to win these games.

My father calls up, saying the reaping starts in 20 minutes, and I reach over to a table and carefully put on my father's old watch. My token. Then, I am flying out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Belle (18) POV<strong>

**District 1 female**

Mona and I get to the square right on time. After getting our fingers pricked, we walk confidently to the 18 year old girl section, waving at any boy who looks interested. We spend the next five minutes waiting for the escort to get to the stage, and talking about the other girls here. Mostly how they're dressed.

"Is she really wearing a trench coat?" Mona asks, pointing to a blonde in red.

"That's not as bad as Miss Black hoodie," I say, gesturing to a brunette. "Someone's been watching too much old TV."

Before too long, our escort, Pixie saunters up to the stage, clad in a shimmering pink, blue and green tutu set. Her blonde ringlets are in two high pony tails with pieces dyed pink, blue and green to match her skirt. The entire hairdo is finished off in silver glitter hairspray. She teeters slightly in her high pink heels, before allowing the mayor to read the Treaty of Treason. She takes choppy, uneven steps to the girl's reaping bowl. Maybe when I get to the Capitol, I can teach her how to properly walk in heels.

"This year's female tribute is..." she hesitates, before pulling out a slip from the bowl. "Mona Luxe! Where's Mona?"

I meet my friend's eye and die laughing. I was going to volunteer anyway, so the fact that my best friend was reaped is just kind of hysterical. Since I was picked by the academy to volunteer, I take my time volunteering, knowing that no one would try to get in my way.

"I volunteer!" I call between laughs. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I walk quickly up to the stage so as not to hold the reaping up any longer than we already have. The academy chose a 17 year old boy named Spark to volunteer this year, and I know enough about him to know that he has a temper, and I don't want to be the reason he throws a bitch fit on the train.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Pixie asks.

"Shannon Belle," I respond, flashing my patented smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she responds. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. That sounds like something my dad would say.

"And now, for the male tribute," she beams. "This year, District 1 will be represented by... Ace Stage!"

"Like hell it will!" Spark shouts. "I volunteer as tribute!"

He walks slowly up to the stage, probably to give the camera more time to focus on him. He does know that everyone gets the same amount of time, right? Whatever extra time he's giving himself will just be edited out later.

Once he reaches the stage, I actually do roll my eyes. He's wearing _sweats_. Sweat pants to the Reaping, how tacky can you get?

"What's your name, young man?" Pixie asks.

"Spark," he says. "Spark Payett. I'd remember that, if I were you. It won't be the last time you hear it."

"District 1, your tributes for the 250th Hunger Games, Shannon Belle and Spark Payett!" she trills. "Shake hands, you two."

I extend my hand, and try something. He takes my hand in a death grip, and I pretend to trip over my heel, causing the neckline of my dress to dip down a bit. I catch him staring, and feel his grip on my hand soften. In return, I squeeze his hand as hard as I can, and he noticably flinches. I meet his eye and smirk.

Maybe now, he'll learn not to judge a book by its cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Spark Payett (17) POV<strong>

**District 1 male**

I never really Paid attention to Shannon in training this year, but now I'm wishing I had. She's... something. I don't quite know what to make of her. I don't have long to ponder this anyways, as my parents burst through the door. My mom wraps her arms around me, crying quietly into my shoulder. I don't understand why she seems so upset, she knew I would volunteer. As my mom holds me, my father starts giving me instructions over her shoulder.

"When you meet the tributes from 2 and 4, you have to show them who's in charge immediately, otherwise one of the others will take over, and you'll just be one of them. Show them that you are a leader, not a follower. And don't get distracted." He must be referring to the little stunt the girl had pulled earlier. I wouldn't let anything as little as boobs keep me from winning.

"You don't have to worry about that." I say, smirking. Then I address my mother.

"I won't let anything keep me from winning. This won't be the last time you see me."

And that is the last thing I say to my mother. For the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Belle (18) POV<strong>

**District 1 female**

"What the hell, Shannon?!" Jessica exclaims. "It's not enough that you volunteered, but you had to _laugh_ about it? Now everyone's gonna think you're insane."

"Calm down," I say. "It was just funny that Mona was reaped. The Capitolites will figure out that I'm sane soon enough."

"I wouldn't exactly call you sane, Shan," Jessica says, softening.

"Jess, be nice," my mom says, smiling.

"Where's dad?" I ask, quietly.

"He had to work," Mom says, grimly.

"Right," I say. God, I had to be such an idiot to think that he'd show up. But no, he's always working. Work is obviously more important than family.

"Do you have a token?" Mom asks.

"Yeah," I say, flashing my silver charm bracelet.

"Good," Jess says. "You need something to remember home when you're in there."

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says. "She has more visitors."

"I love you," Mom says.

"I'll see you both after I win," I say. "I promise."

Mom heads out the door, and Jessica goes after her, giving my hand a quick squeeze on her way out. My family is replaced relatively quickly with Mona and my other friends, Tiffany, Scarlet, Priscilla and Tabitha.

"That was fantastic!" Piscilla says, running her newly manicured fingers through her straightened, coffee brown hair, that looks like a more damaged version of Mona's. Her green eyes are wide with excitement, and I know she's only thinking about her own future. Priscilla has always been the princess of our group, and she's probably in love with the idea of being friends with a future victor.

"Really though," Tiffany says.

"When you get back, you can have any guy you want," Tabitha contributes. Tiffany and Tabitha are sisters. Tiffany's 18, like me, Mona and Priscilla and Tabitha is 17, like Scarlet. They both have the same blonde hair as me, and we're all often mistaken for sisters. My hair is in blonde ringlets, Tabitha's in wavy and Tiffany's in dead straight. They both have green eyes, but Tiffany's are more blue and Tabitha's are more hazel.

"She already can," Scarlet says. "Are you sure you're actually ready for the Games?"

Scarlet is the black sheep of the group. She has lineage in District 5, so her hair is firey red, like her name would suggest. Her eyes are big and brown, unlike the rest of us who all have green eyes. She's never cared much about makeup or fashion, but she's definitely the smartest of all of us.

"Positive," I reassure her. "And even if I wasn't ready, there isn't much I could do about it now."

"That's true," Mona says. "Don't worry, we'll get a bunch of people to sponsor you."

"That's so sweet," I say.

"We will," Tiffany says. "Everyone will be tripping over themselves to sponsor you."

The Peacekeeper comes back, poking his head through the cracked door.

"Your time is up," he says. "Miss Belle, you have one more visitor."

"Bye guys," I say. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

My friends file out of the room, and once they're gone, a boy around my age walks in.

"You're Shannon, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, raising an eyebrow. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Alabastor," he says. Now I know who this is. He's in my grade at school, and he's been pestering Mona to go out with him for a while. Plus, Tabitha has a massive crush on him. "I recognized you from training. You're pretty hot, so I was thinking-"

"No," I cut him off.

"W-What?" he asks.

"No," I repeat. "Get out."

He stands there dumbly, staring at me.

"Go bother one of my friends," I say.

He still just stands there, so I call for the Peacekeeper to take him out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi. Its Lulubell. I hope you liked Spark's POVs! Especially you, YoshiMaster736. _

**I hope you liked Shannon's too. She's so fun to write for, I can't even. Also, I've been meaning to address this: We don't have weapons on the sponsor list because they're hardly ever given in the books, and they're sponsored all willy nilly in fanfiction. Finnick's trident was the most expensive gift ever given in the history of the Games, and we're trying to stick with that.**

_**Questions! Each question is worth one point.**_

_**1) What do you think of these characters?**_

_**2) Who did you like better, Spark or Shannon?**_

_**3) What did you like about them?**_

_**4) What didn't you like about them?**_

_**5) Predictions?**_


	6. District 2 Reaping: Centuries

_A/N: Hey, it's Lulu. I will be writing for Ailani (obvioulsy), since I made her..._

**And I, Swagalicious Sugar Queen**

_Annabeth_

**You're no fun. Anyway, I'm writing for Fraden. Thanks, Known777!**

* * *

><p>Just one mistake<br>Is all it will take  
>We'll go down in history<br>Remember me for centuries  
>~Fall Out Boy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ailani Vanover (16) POV<br>**

**District 2 female**

Training to be a peacekeeper is freaking hard. I'm expected to start training every day at precisely 6:00, even today, the day of the reaping. So when I roll over in my bed and see that it's already 5:30, I'm up in a flash. I quickly pull on my general training uniform, a less padded version of an actual Peacekeeper uniform, and then I run out the door, grabbing a half of a bagel and an apple on my way out.

I eat as I walk to the training academy, all the while thinking about Chloe. I don't want this to be her life, she's too fragile. She could never bring herself to shoot a gun, much less kill somebody, but I have the ability to turn off my emotions when necessary. I don't want to watch my sweet baby sister turn into an emotionless shell, and I will do anything to keep that from happening. When I make it to the training academy I have worked myself into a tizzy, and I begin the most calming part of my warm up -the mile run- after throwing away my half eaten apple.

After I finish my fourth lap, taking me about six minutes total, I stretch, and then continue on to the rest of my morning routine. My personal trainer follows me around, timing everything I do with a stopwatch. Colton is eighteen, and if I had paid attention, I probably would have noticed that he was interested in me. I also would have noticed that he was hot as hell, with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. And it didn't hurt that he was pure muscle and fairly smart. Other girls fawned over him, but I was too busy to ever notice.

After I finish with my general routine, pull-ups, weighted push-ups and sit-ups, I move on to weaponry. Since today is the reaping, we don't have any organized firearms practice, so I am free to work on whatever I'd like. I begin with knives, considering they are the second most useful weapon for my line of work, and I need to have a close combat skill. I tear up a few dummies at close range, and then I try throwing a bit, a skill that I just started working on recently. I pick up three knives, and send the first one flying at a dummy's chest. It simply bounces off the target.

"Good aim, just put a little more force behind it." Colton makes me jump, I had all but forgotten that he was there. I fling the next knife at the dummy.

"Now you've got the right amount of force, but your aim is off slightly. You have to find the perfect medium." The last knife flies from my fingers and lodges in one of the inner rings of the target.

"Good. You're getting a lot better at this. Why don't you move to the crossbow?"

The crossbow is another new skill for me. The only reason I really need to learn it, is in case of a war or another rebellion and there aren't enough guns for all of the Peacekeepers._  
><em>

I try a few crouching shots, and then a few standing. I'm better at this than throwing knives, as it is more similar to a gun. Most of my shots find their mark, a few are a bit off, but I could definitely kill a stationary rebel.

At 8:00, the bell rings, signaling the end of training for the day, and I'm flying out the door and jogging the route home.

As soon as I'm through the door, I run to the kitchen and start making Chloe breakfast. I start toasting a bagel and cutting up some fresh fruit. Chloe comes downstairs wiping sleep from her eyes soon after the toaster dings, signaling that the bagel is ready. Once Chloe is settled, I fly up the stairs and into the bathroom. After I have showered and cleaned the sweat and grime from my skin, I wrap myself in a towel and try to decide what to wear. Dresses aren't really my thing, so I pull on simple skintight black pants, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. Beef beef beef beef beef. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, then tie a bandanna around my head. Since this is the reaping, I pull my hair back out of it's ponytail and let my wavy auburn hair fall down my back while still being held out of my face by the bandanna.

After having prepared myself for the reaping, it's time to get Chloe ready. She's already in her room, struggling to zip her yellow sundress. Her back is to the mirror and her hand won't bend in the appropriate way to zip the dress.

"Having some problems, Chloe?" I ask, a hint of a smile on my face.

"No, I'm fine," Chloe huffs. I walk out of the room slowly, looking over my shoulder and smirking. She gives up and takes a step towards the door, holding up the back of her dress. "Wait, come back."

Wordlessly I walk back into her room and pull up the zipper with ease.

"Thanks, Ani," she says, sarcastically.

The front door slams shut and almost immediately, mom and dad are shouting.

"Ailani! Chloe!" mom yells. "The Reaping starts in fifteen minutes! Didn't you hear the bells?"

"Sorry," Chloe calls.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I add.

"What?" dad yells. "I can't hear you! Come downstairs!"

Amused smiles on our faces, Chloe and I make our way downstairs, and walk to the Reaping that neither of us should take part in.

* * *

><p><strong>Fraden Yerton (18) POV<strong>

**District 2 male**

_Beautiful. So beautiful._

The girl of my dreams, Rian Slate floats down the road to the Reaping past me, at the center of her group of friends. Her long, dark pony tail sways in time with her hips, and her light brown eyes are lit with excitement. Maybe that's why I find her so intriguing; because she looks so much like me. She throws her head back, and I smile at the sound of her laugh, like a thousand tiny bells.

She doesn't notice me staring, but one of her other bitchy friends does; Naomi, I think. Naomi looks at me with narrowed eyes, and Rian quickly matches her gaze. They whisper to each other for a few seconds, and I find myself unable to tear my eyes away from Rian.

"Pervert!" she yells.

My mouth twitches into a smirk, and I wink at her. She mutters something about a half-brother, and stomps away. I pick up my pace slightly to catch up to her as she's getting her blood drawn. I offer my hand to the Peacekeeper next to Rian's, and turn to face her.

"Don't you want me to walk you to your section, baby girl?" I ask, looking down into her eyes.

"Please stop talking to me," Rian says.

I'm getting desperate now.

"Well..." I hesitate. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No," she says, pulling her finger away from the Peacekeeper. "Did it sting like a bitch when you crawled out of hell?"

She walks gracefully away to the 15-year-old section, leaving me to walk to my area alone, since my friend Tirus Galding was probably already there. When I was a baby, my parents split up, and my mom decided she didn't want me. She put me in the Community Home before I was a year old, and I haven't seen or heard from her since. When I was 12, the leader of the Community Home signed me up for training, so when I'm not working with weapons or going to school, I'm doing maintenance in order to be able to pay for the apartment I just moved into.

On my way to my section, I catch Rian's eye, and she gives me a big sarcastic wave clearly dismissing me.

_Maybe she'd like me if I won the Games._

All of a sudden, I have a new goal. I'm going to volunteer, I'm going to win, and I'm going to get Rian to marry me as soon as she's old enough.

Our new escort, Theodora Amondesham mounts the stage. She was the escort for District 6, until Mercedes Anderson won the Games 3 years ago, and she got promoted. As far as Capitolites go, Theodora is alright. The only noticeable body modifications on her are the pink and blue stripes in her blonde hair, her pierced ears and her makeup. Her dress printed with sunflowers flutters in the breeze as she announces the Mayor and reads the Treaty of Treason.

"Alright," Theodora says into the microphone. She reaches into the female reaping bowl and grabs a slip. I can't imagine this can be very exciting. Our class this year was so pathetic, the Academy didn't give anyone permission to volunteer. So unless someone who's untrained decides to volunteer, whoever is reaped will go into the Games. "Let's get on with it then. Our female tribute this year is... Naomi Beaumont!"

A girl from the 15-year-old section trudges up to the stage, and I quickly recognize her as Rian's friend.

Rian starts to volunteer, having always been interested in the Games, but only gets half of the phrase out, before a girl from the sixteen year old section beats her to it.

The crowd is unusually silent as the girl makes her way to the stage.

"What's your name?" Theodora asks.

"Ailani Vanover," the girl responds.

I look her up and down, trying hard to remember if I've ever met this girl. She looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place it.

"Well, now it's time for the boys," Theodora calls. "Our male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Brighton Stone!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call. I run up to the stage. Once I reach the top, I look out and see a boy in the 14-year-old section high-fiving his friends. Asshole. I should have let him in the Games.

"What's your name, handsome?" our escort asks.

"My name is Fraden Yerton," I say into the mic. "Rian, this is all for you."

Rian exchanges a look with Naomi, and I feel a flutter in my stomach. She's so cute when she's about to file for a restraining order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 250th Annual Hunger Games, Ailani Vanover and Fraden Yerton." Theodora turns to face the two of us. "Ailani, Fraden, please shake hands."

We don't shake hands. We both just look each other up and down, not so subtly. I don't recognize her, and I can tell she likewise doesn't know who I am. I'll have to give her a proper introduction on the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Ailani Vanover (16) POV<strong>

**District 2 female**

Sitting on the couch, waiting for whoever's going to visit me to come in, I let my mind wander to my District partner, and all of his weirdness. The girl he was talking to seemed pretty creeped out. I don't know how he missed that.

The creaking door interrupts my thoughts, and Chloe's face appears in the door first. I feel my face widen into a smile as she runs towards me, my parents trailing behind.

"Ani, why'd you volunteer? I thought you-" my dad cuts her off.

"Chloe, why don't you wait in the hallway?" he says, too calmly.

"But daddy!" Chloe protests. "I just wanna-"

"Wait in the hallway," mom says. "You can see her later."

Chloe averts her eyes to the carpet and shuffles to the door, mumbling an apology. Once she's gone, I look my dad in the eye directly.

"What the hell is your problem?" I exclaim.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing," he says, fuming. "What were you thinking volunteering? You could have been a Peacekeeper!"

"I had to choose between being a Peacekeeper and a tribute," I say, with a small smirk. "I chose the lesser of the two evils."

"Ailani!" my mother says, shocked. "Being a Peacekeeper is-"

"An incredibly well-respected field by those in the Capitol." I finish the mantra that's been drilled into my head since the age of 14. "But news flash; so is being a victor."

"You better hope there's a pistol in that Cornucopia," dad says.

"Yeah, or throwing knives, or daggers, or a crossbow," I say. "Trust me, I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't prepared."

"Why _did _you volunteer, anyway?" he asks.

"I have something better planned for Chloe." I respond. "She might actually have a chance to be happy." Both of my parents stare at me in shock, as a peacekeeper comes to collect my parents.

As the door closes, I call, "Maybe you should try a little harder, or she might be following in my footsteps sooner than you want her to."

* * *

><p><strong>Fraden Yerton (18) POV<strong>

**District 2 male**

I sit on the velveteen couch in the Justice Building, shaking my leg in anticipation of the Games. What will happen when I get to the Capitol? Will sponsors like me? Of course they will. By definition, I'm a Career tribute now. Even if sponsors don't like me and Ailani, per say, there's bound to be a pretty girl from 1 and/or 4, and at strong guys as well. It shouldn't be too hard to get people to like us.

I'm snapped out of my trance by Tirus, my one and only friend, entering my room. Before he says anything, he tosses me a bottle of little red pills. _Take one by mouth twice a day._

"They fell out of your pocket," he explains.

"Thanks," I say, putting the bottle in my other pocket.

"Think they'll let you take them in the arena?" he asks, shuffling his feet.

"Probably not," I admit. "But it's not like they're crucial to my life; just my sanity."

"Why'd you volunteer, anyway?" he asks.

"Rian," I begin.

"Of course," he mutters.

"Hey, hear me out," I say. "She's always loved the Games; look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't date a victor."

"Look, Fraden," he says. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I just haven't had the heart. I don't know any other time, but you can't be with Rian because-"

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says, poking his head through the door.

Tirus looks at me, uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he says. "Maybe they'll tell you if you win."

What does he mean _if _I win? Of course I'll win! Tirus is escorted out, and is quickly replaced with Rian. Wordless, she marches up to me, sighs, and kisses me. I briefly spazz out, but I have the common sense to get my shit together and kiss her back. All too quickly, she pulls away and takes several steps back.

"That never happened," she says, a blazing look in her eye. "Got it?"

Zombie-like, I nod, and watch her as she saunters out of the room, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

I should have thought of this a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Questions! Each question is worth one point.<strong>_

_**1) What do you think of these characters?**_

_**2) Who did you like better, Fraden or Ailani?**_

_**3) What did you like about them?**_

_**4) What didn't you like about them?**_

_**5) Predictions?**_

_**6) Did you like the beef in this chapter?**_

**Love from Magic Girl Stunna and Bling Angel Angel!**


End file.
